slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-30076591-20170228224638
Skoro wyszedł w koncu nowy odcinek i dostarczył nowych tematów i pomysłów ... czas zacząć zabawę :) Może rozpocznę . Odcinek był rozpoczęciem dramy Iris i ... podobał mi sie . Nie był przesiąknięty brazylijską telenowelą (jak drama Lyssandra - ludzie, szanujmy sie ) , rozwijał sie spokojnie, aż do punktu kulminacyjnego - prześladowanie w internetach ! Wydaje mi się , że Beemove chce polecieć troche w klimat dramy Nata - na koniec , gdy rozwiążemy zagadkę, pokaże nam się komunikat , że to wydarzenie jest fikcyjne , ale bulling / stalking jest poważnym zagrożeniem we współczesnym świecie .....W końcu to gra , w którą grają również dzieci , poza szybkimi lekcjami WDŻ prowadzonymi przez Alexego powinna nieść jakieś wartości edukacyjne, chyba. Podobało mi się , że położono nacisk na przemiane naszej protagoniski . Z płaskiej, bardzo wścibskiej, momemtami tępej jak noże z Mango , przejawiającej objawy ciężkiego ADHD dziewczynki Su zmieniła się w osobę dojrzalszą , bardziej panującą nad sobą , ale i pewną siebie . Widać to po jej postrzeganiu świata , rozmowach z innymi i zachowaniu w związku . Małej Su wyrosły pazurki ^^ Szkoda , że nadal ameba typu Amber potrafi ją bez problemu zniszczyć . Cóż, to nadal Su. Podoba mi się , że znowu jesteśmy w szkole , ale uwaga , nie takiej samej ! OMG - Stołówka ,OMG - dziedziniec , OMG - redraw dyrki ! Nie bombardujcie nas tak tymi nowościami , to nie Afganistan .Fajnie , że ciagle coś wprowadzają - a tu nowe lekcje , nauczyciele , sale . Czekam na labolatorium fizyczne :> Prija bi ? Zajebiście ! Przynajmniej bd ciekawiej :) Uśmiechy odcinka : "Będziecie się przepraszać pod kołdrą " - just iks de "Napięcie seksualne wiruje w powietrzu " Roza , nawet ty ? Chociaż nie spoileruj ! "Kastuś nie jest taki dziki na jakiego wygląda .Może powinnaś wziąć SPRAWY we własne RĘCE " Alexy , STOP! "Wkurzył mnie." - mhm , mów mi więcej . "A może to ja cb mam ? " - s z a c h - m a t Przez trolowanie Chino i twierdzenie Su "Mamy jeszcze na to czas " miałam mini zawał -gdy leżymy na łóżku z WS Su komentuje "Powoli udało mi się okiełznać moje obawy i jestem już pewna " . Su , wyrażaj się precyzyjnie ! Pytania odcinka : -Jaki cham gnębi naszą Iris ? Halo , co to ma być ! -Gdzie sie podziała Laeti ? Czyżby znowu wróciła do nałogu ? Wkurw odcinka: - 200 $ za ciuchy ? Kogoś tu chyba powaliło -Straciłam z 250 PA na szukanie Alexego ... Ta gra nazywa się Słodki Flirt , a nie Jogging po liceum bez celu -Zepsute ilustaracje xD Powinni dostać za to złoty toster -Czemu na ilu z Kentinem twarz Su wygląda jak niedorozwinięty jastrząb ? Od kolejnego odcinka oczekuje : -Wyrwania 3 żmijom nóg z dupy przy samej szyi -Rozwoju dramy Iris , tylko błagam , nie od razu chodzmy na policje , to jedyny dobry pomysł... -Więcej rozkmin psychologicznych Su ! -Szybszego powrotu rodziców Su z restauracji ;) Mam prośbę - czy można by tu nie spamować solucjami ?